


Thinking Loudly

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But from the first moment Loki had taken him apart against the back wall of that night club Tony had found something else out about himself as well: he liked losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Loudly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> Prompt: bottom Tony

The thing was Tony liked control. Sure he revealed in chaos, loved the confusion he could cause, but he was the one causing those things. He was the one in control. He was the one others turned to for answers, or for blame which was sometimes just as fun.  But from the first moment Loki had taken him apart against the back wall of that night club Tony had found something else out about himself as well: he liked losing control.

“You are thinking rather loudly.” Loki thrust into him again, slow and deep, the Trickster’s cock brushing against Tony’s prostate. Tony groaned and pushed his hips back, frantic for more contact, although how he could get more contact with Loki's cock already inside him Tony wasn’t sure. He clutched desperately at the bar top to stay up. “Tell me what of.”

Tony whimpered as Loki’s hands brushed against his sides in feather light touches. “I’m thinking about how your touches drive me crazy.” Loki ‘hmm’ed softly. Tony moaned when the next thrust came faster. Oh so that’s how Loki wanted to play this game.

“I’m thinking about your fantastic tongue in my mouth and against my skin.” Loki leaned over him to press his lips between Tony’s shoulder blades. Tony could feel the grin on the other’s lips when the kisses turned to bites.

“I’m thinking of how good your cock feels inside me, how good it feels to be s-STRE-Etched around you,” Tony stumbled when Loki’s next thrust hit perfectly against his prostate. “Oh god, Loki please.”

“Keep going.” Loki demanded, his pace slowing again.

Tony felt a whimper build in his throat, torn from him when Loki’s lips moved to his neck. “I’m thinking of how much I want you, all the time,” Tony admitted, breathing a sigh of relief when Loki moved faster again.

“I’m thinking of how hot you are when you force me to kneel, how much pleasure I can give you when I’m on my knees. Yes! YES! Loki, god, yes! Fuck me!”  That earned Tony what he had been aiming for. Loki thrust in hard and fast, his chest pressed against Tony’s back. Tony heard the Trickster release a possessive growl right into his ear. It went right to his cock and Tony came without Loki even touching him. Tony was sure he saw stars.

Loki was still fucking him as Tony started to come back down. All Tony could do was clutch weakly at the bar top. Loki was fucking him so hard Tony’s feet were barely even touching the floor anymore. Loki came with a loud growl, fingers digging into Tony’s hips. He knew there would be bruises in the morning, but they were well worth it.

“That was fucking great,” Tony finally managed.

“Yes,” Loki admitted. He pulled out, slapping Tony’s ass, and walked over to sit on the edge of the edge. “Come here, pet,” he ordered. “I would see you kneel.”


End file.
